falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Rites AKA Saint's Pain
Saint Pain hand crafts these custom throwing knives. characteristics Historically Knife throwing has been an entertaining art form, sport and combat skill but The Saint O'Pain created these signature weapons also to serve as a key religious rite. Each one of these blades were originally crafted as knives that Saint Pain personaly purified and then blessed before he reforged each with a sacrifice of his own blood and a chanted personal cofession of one sin per blade. * "Fortunately Saint Pain always had a surplus of sins to confess". Now Saint Pain may pass onto some, who prove their worth, the knowlege of the TThe Saint's Pain (Perk) and with it they may craft their own Last Rites. (See: The Saint's Pain ~ Perk* for more details.) Weapon Description Just as most throwing knives, these "Last Rites" are sharpened at the handle tip as well as the blade, and they exhibit fine balance when thrown. However, "Last Rites" have a solid metal blade and signiture cross hilt all fordged as one. The weapons added weight and specific balance give them the same range as throwing hatchets and slightly more damage potential than the standard throwing knife. The design also allowes the added VATS option to use the knives as a close range melee weapon, similar to a punch knife as the hilt is palmed and fingers grip around the cross bars. Weapon Statistics & Perk Bonuses * Type = Thrown / melee* * Unique = Crafted by Saint Pain or those who learn (Saint's Pain ~ Perk ) * Skill = Melee Weapons * Damage = 18 * Attackshots/sec = 3 * Other Effect = Bonus critical damage / Bonus critical chance / Hand held option in VATS* * Perk 1 = Cowboy *Perk 1 mult = + 0.25 * Perk 2 = Heavy Handed *Perk 2 mult = + 0.5 * Perk 2 = Bloody Mess *Perk 2 mult = + 0.05 * Perk 3 = Lord Death *Perk 3 mult = + 0.03 * Perk 7 = Thought You Died *Perk 7 mult = + 0.1 * Perk 4 = Loose Cannon *Perk 4 att sec mult = + 0.3 * Perk 5 = Slayer *Perk 5 att sec mult = + 0.5 * Perk 6 = Melee Hacker *Perk 6 att sec mult = + 0.5 * Crit % mult = 2 * Crit dmg = 20* * AP = 20 * HP = 777 * Strength req = 5 * Skill req = Saint's Pain ( Perk ) * Weight = 1 * Value = 25* -5 karma for each sold * Base ID = 666a777z Notes * Once forged these knives become holy relics and so it is considered a sin to profit from their sale. Each blade sold reduces Karma by 5. * Last Rites, just as other Throwing knives, Throwing hatchets and Throwing spears, all can be more effective when coated with poisons. * Last Rites is a holdout weapon that may be sneaked into casinos and other weapon restricted areas with a sneak skill of at least 50. * Just like a standard throwing knife. Upon a scored critical hit a target's head may explode. * When used in VATS as a punch knife, melee weapon, Last Rites will take normal weapon damage and may be repaired but once thrown, just as throwing hatchets, spears, and other throwing knives they can not be picked up and re-used. Repair requirements A repair skill of no less than 50. A campfire or hot plate. First drink 1 Whiskey or Battle Brew. A personal sin is then confessed as the blades are reforged one each with either a standard throwing knife or any alternate, Knife, cosmic Knife, machete, clever, combat knife or lawn mower blade. Finally the reforged blade must be cooled in a mixture of purified water and sacrificial blood. One blade per minute may be forged as long as the alcohol is in effect. *Each blade (Saint's Pain) (perk) forges raises karma by 5 points and reduces health by 1. The damage taken while crafting these weapons can not be healed by any artificial means, even food and water have no effect, only time and rest can heal the sacrifical pain. Written by : SaintPain SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 22:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Weapon Category:Weapons and Armour